Rain Rain Go Away
by MirandaTam42
Summary: Modern AU fic, Enjolras moves from California away from all of his friends to Seattle to suffer an identity crisis and meet a new, slightly stalker-ish friend. May stay as a one shot but this is me so who knows.


Enjolras sighed and frowned as him and his family drove up from California. Change is natural, he told himself. Moving to Seattle is going to be great, he tried to convince himself. He pulled out his phone and looked at a message from Combeferre.

**Combeferre:** Call me when you get there, okay?

**Enjolras:** Sure

He leaned his head against the window and set an alarm to go off in two hours so he could look at the Columbia River when they got to it. May as well try to enjoy the trip.

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

The first thing Enjolras noticed was the rain and the clouds. Seattle itself was beautiful with cafes out the wazoo, but the constant drizzles and overcast skies were starting to make him ache for California. The bright side was that at least it was a pretty liberal area. The downside was that his happiness seemed to rush down the stormdrains with the water that dripped down into the Puget Sound.

There was an odd boy at his new school. Enjolras was still something of a stranger and didn't talk to many people yet but this kid wouldn't stop following him around. He sat behind him in art and seemed to have an Enjolradar that alerted him to wherever Enjolras was, just so he could come and say hello and then leave.

As much as Enjolras hated himself for thinking it, the snarky voice inside of him wondered if this Seattle kid was gay.

The days drifted by with Enjolras spending more time on his phone than he wanted to. He hated seeming like a typical teen, but at the same time he dearly missed all of his friends.

One day during art, they were going to do self portraits. Enjolras looked at himself closely in a mirror and then stood up and screamed.

"NO! NO! NO I'VE BEEN LIED TO ALL MY LIFE!" he sprinted out of the classroom into a nearby bathroom and against his will broke down crying. Why the fuck was this such a big deal? Enjolras cried harder and shook as he tried and failed to pull himself together. He just missed his friends. That was it. Sure.

The weird kid who sat behind him walked into the bathroom with the actual bathroom pass and whispered, "Enjolras?"

"What?" Enjolras buried his face in his arms and blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm just worried about you. Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"What do you care? No one here knows me. I moved here because my dad got a job here and my mom is from here. All of my friends are in California and now I'm here and suffering an identity crisis."

The kid sat down beside him and hugged him to his side. "I know you're lonely, but I care. What's wrong?"

"I'M A FUCKING BRUNET, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" shrieked Enjolras. He pulled out his phone, took an angry selfie, sent it to everyone in California, and then pointed at the roots of his hair. "THE SUN USED TO DYE MY HAIR GOLD BUT UP HERE I'M DARK BROWN! WHAT THE FUCK! I'M LOSING MYSELF AND MY HAPPINESS! YOU ALREADY HAVE GAY RIGHTS AND YOU CAN SMOKE WEED, I'M NOT NEEDED HERE GODDAMNIT MY LIFE IS FALLING APART!"

Enjolras went back to sobbing over his state of brown-ness and the kid cudded him closer. "It's just hair, you know. It doesn't really change you. Like, when Rapunzel's hair went from gold to brown it was still nice."

"Who the hell are you, anyways?"

"My name is Grantaire. I care about you. And you're cute no matter what color hair you have."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No! No I love gay people. It's great. I mean, I support gay people. And bi people. And all people, really. But no, I'm not offended, why would I move here if I was planning to be offended? Well actually I had no choice in the matter but no you're kinda cute too I mean the cologne is a bit strong I'd advise you tone it down a bit but- hmmmm." Grantaire kissed him gently on the lips and Enjolras kissed back without thinking. Grantaire pulled back and helped Enjolras up.

"You going to be okay?"

"Will you kiss me again?" Grantaire complied and shamelessly pulled Enjolras close and kissed him deeply until some poor guy came into the bathroom to try and take a pee and they had to leave.

"You mentioned weed. Do you want any?" asked Grantaire as they walked back to class.

"No, I'm good. I just mean that I don't have as much work to do here as I did back home. I want to help the world and make it a better place and fight for rights no matter where I am but here some of the fight has already been done."

Grantaire kissed Enjolras's cheek in the middle of the empty hallway and said, "Will you come to my place tomorrow after school? My parents want to meet the kid I keep drawing all over my art paper."

"YOU DO WHAT?"


End file.
